


oh, so now you want me?

by gl3mour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hyuck is a tease, I'll probably add more characters later on, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not a Lot Though DW, Parties, both dreamies and 127 together, but really hes just soft and plays around a bit, descriptions of typical uni activities, he just acts like one, hyucks also hot and smart, mark is kind of a fuckboy but not really, marks hot and smart, mature themes possibly, spicy (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl3mour/pseuds/gl3mour
Summary: Donghyuck was 15 when he and Mark ended their 6 year best friend streak. A friendship that had ended in an overwhelming sense of hatred towards both parties involved.Now, Donghyuck was 21, and looking forward to starting his new life at university. Him and his best friends, Renjun and Jaemin, had all been unrealistically lucky to be accepted into the same uni. However, Donghyuck had dramatically gasped as they broke the news to him of them rooming together without him.So what is Donghyuck supposed to do when he opens the door of his new dorm room to find that his new roommate was the same boy that caused him so much pain 6 years ago? And why the fuck is he suddenly hot?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written anything in such a long time but I want to start again! This is a prompt I've been wanting to write for a while now but I never got round to doing it hehe so I hope you enjoy! lmk if you like it!

Donghyuck was 15 when he and Mark broke off their friendship. He doesn't think he's ever felt anything more painful.

Originally, it had started out as a small disagreement, nothing too serious, over a game of Overwatch that they had just lost. Both boys were propped up against the foot of Marks bed, staring at the large TV placed right in front of them. It had always been like this, each summer break, they'd spend all their free time with each other, watching as the blazing sun peaking through Marks bedroom window retreated to rest while the hollow moon took it's place. Their parents had described them as inseparable, to which they always just flashed huge grins. They were best friends, after all. 

"Hyuuuck," Mark whined, "I told you to go _left_ , and _not_ to shoot!" 

Mark was just the slightest bit older than Donghyuck. He was awkward and geeky, so when Donghyuck had come to pester him at 9 years old in a sandpit at the local playground, he didn't know what to do. Mark had always said that his first year of knowing Donghyuck was absolute hell, but he had a hunch that Mark was just in denial about how much he enjoyed the youngers company. It was only at the age of 10, after they had a huge fight over a spiderman figurine and Donghyuck had ignored him for a week straight, that Mark realised that the younger boy was someone he cherished and liked having around. Since then, they had been inseparable. 

Donghyuck twisted his head to the side to face the older boy sat next to him. Mark was 16 now, finally getting taller and his facial features becoming more defined. To Donghyuck, however, he would always be the shy and awkward boy who didn't know how to express himself. That's why a cheeky smirk pushed it's way onto his face as he feigned innocence,

"I _don't_ recall you saying that, Lee." He fluttered his eyelashes at Mark, something that never failed to coat the tips of the older's ears red. He found it amusing. His grin was wiped off his face as soon as it had appeared though, as he turned back to face a pissed off looking Mark.

"Why can't you just cooperate for once here, Hyuck? We were so close to winning the game too, now we've lost 1st place." Mark grumbled as his eyebrows creased together and pushes his back to the edge of the bed again, looking at the TV screen with a hard look. Donghyuck looked back at his best friend, confusion now written all over his face. Mark had never been this annoyed at losing a game, especially when he knows the youngers antics. So what was different today? 

"You've never been this pissy about losing a game before," Donghyuck also turns to look at the TV screen, the humour that was once laced in his voice now replaced with annoyance, "why can't you just be a little less serious about shit?"

They always fought, quietly bickering any time they possibly could. It's how their friendship worked, and at the end of it all it would always finish with the two boys giggling at how dramatic they both were. Donghyuck had thought that today would be no different, until Mark started to retaliate.

"Oh fuck off, what do you know about being serious? All you do is screw around. We could have won that! Why is it that you can't cooperate a bit more with people?" Marks voice had risen just the slightest bit, enough to indicate to Donghyuck that he was very much unamused. Mark knew he should let it go, that he shouldn't make a fuss out of it. It was a round of Overwatch after all, but Donghyuck had already made them lose 3 games that afternoon, purely for his own self amusement, and Mark didn't know if he could deal with the youngers _jokes_ anymore. However it was too late, because he watched the pouty lips in front of him draw themselves into a thin line on Donghyucks face. 

He was quick to fire back, "You're so uptight about everything, jeez. Maybe if you'd take that stick you obviously have very high up your ass OUT you'd be able to relax and actually know how to take a joke?" He'd said the last part almost like a question. 

"Fucking hell, Donghyuck, you're so childish. It's just annoying when I actually want to do something properly and you always come to fuck it up!" Marks voice had risen to a light shout, the words that he had just said bouncing off of his poster-covered wall. 

_Always._ That was the only word that Donghyuck could focus on. He thought of himself as a pretty tough person who didn't take things people said to heart. He's had multiple people tell him he's annoying, that he has too much of a personality to be able to deal with and tame. He'd heard a lot of people say hurtful things about him, but in his 15 years of life, he had _never_ felt more hurt than he did listening to Marks words repeat like ringing bells in his ears. But he obviously wouldn't let Mark see that. Mark was his best friend and he knew everything Donghyuck had been through, but he refused to let himself crumble in front of him when it was Mark himself who was against him this time.

"Asshole, you can't just blame me for when shit fails! Maybe if you'd take more time to practice and work on stuff you'd realise the problem is _you._ " Donghyucks throat stang as a lump started to form at the back of it. He could feel the back of his nose start to block itself and he knew he was on the verge of tears. 

_We were just playing Overwatch, what the fuck happened?_

Mark snorted, loud and clear, as if mocking the younger stood in front of him. "Fine then, piss off. I don't want to play anything anymore today. Get out." That was all Mark said, falling onto his bed to grab his phone and open up Instagram. Donghyuck stared daggers into the back of the olders head in hopes that he would somehow be able to blow it up, but to no avail. With that, he clicked his tongue, grabbing his bag off the floor where he had dumped it as soon as he had entered the room, quickly muttering a 'Whatever.' before opening the door and marching out of his best friends room.

Donghyuck had thought that maybe Mark would try to contact him the next day. That he'd send a message asking to play Overwatch again. To the discontentment of Donghyuck, however, the days turned into weeks which turned into months in which he waited for Mark to even say a word to him. Donghyuck obviously wasn't going to do it himself, he was too egotistical and hot headed for that. Instead, 2 weeks before school started, he had heard the news from his parents that Marks family had moved back to Canada over the summer. That was the most painful moment, Donghyuck thought. That was what made him lock himself in his room for weeks straight, not wanting to talk to anyone. 

Mark had left to live on the other side of the world, and despite 6 years of friendship, one petty fight had brought him to the conclusion that Donghyuck could just find out that information on his own. That was the most painful moment, Donghyuck thought, the moment he lost his best friend for him to become the person he hated the most.

\---

"Fake ass bitches, rooming together without telling me. Now I have to room with some rando. What if he's creepy, or doesn't know how to keep the dorm clean. Or worse, what if he's ugly!" Donghyuck sighed, crossing his arms and looking out the window of Jaemins tiny blue car. Renjun rolled his eyes, flattening his back out onto the back seats as Jaemin gave Donghyuck a little giggle.

They were on their way to university. Donghyuck still remembered how all 3 of them ugly cried in a circle together when they found out they had all been accepted into Seoul University (SLU). He also remembered the ~~fake~~ disgust he felt when his two best friends told him that they'd be rooming together and that Donghyuck was on his own for finding someone to dorm with. They had at least been lucky enough to have been placed in apartment complexes right next to each other. Nonetheless, Donghyuck still shivered at the idea of living with a stranger. 

"Yeah hyuck, you suuure have your priorities sorted out. You know, if your roommate does turn out to be really fucking hot, god forbid it-"

"Hey!"

"-shut up! As I was saying, if he IS attractive, you can't just fuck him y'know, would probably make shhft weirvd-" Renjuns voice muffled as he shoved a load of skittles into his mouth. Donghyuck sighed as his eyebrows knitted together. He knew that he shouldn't tease his new roommate, but it was always so exciting and funny. He knew what he looked like, and he knew that he was very attractive. His fluffy and bouncy puff of brown hair lay neatly on his head, flopping down over his forehead, sometimes covering his shining eyes to almost compliment his smooth, tan skin complexion. His button nose and pouty lips were a weakness to a lot of guys and he knew it. He was tall and slender, thick thighs always being hugged by whatever trousers he had on that day, and he sure as hell knew that he could dress. Sometimes, if he was feeling a little daring, he'd add a bit of dark eyeshadow on his eyelids, nothing more, nothing less, but he knew what it did to others. 

He knew he was hot. 

Which was why it was so fun to mess around with boys. He'd always done it, intentional or not, and it had only gotten worse as soon as he turned legal, going out to bars and clubs only to have a long list of dudes eyeing him as if they were insane. He was cut out of his thoughts when Jaemin spoke up next to him,

"Maybe if he's hot you could send him over to me." He said with a wink and a suggestive grin that only showed itself when Jaemin was planning something. Donghyuck just laughed and hit his best friend over the head,

"Dumbass."

\---

The campus was huge, and already buzzing with life as 1st years made their way around, boots of cars open with luggage and boxes being hauled out of them. Donghyuck loved the busy atmosphere, especially in the centre of Seoul. He was excited for the new chapter in his life to begin. He hoped that some of his best and wildest years would be spent here. 

"Fuck, its so busy. I think these are our blocks right here." Jaemin pulled up to the curb right in front of two massive apartment blocks. The three boys quickly hopped out the car to open their boot and start attacking their belongings so that they could make a start at bringing it all up to their dorm room. Donghyuck eyed his block cautiously, taking in what it looked like from the outside. It was sleek and looked new, he thought. It was new. Exciting. 

"Ok Hyuck, listen-" Renjun started, "We'll take some of our stuff up to our room and the come to yours. What's your number again?" 

"27."

"Alright, see you in like, half an hour maybe?" 

Donghyuck groaned, "Can't you guys just come up with me first? I don't even know my roommate, thanks to _two_ sly bitches-"

"Stop being such a whiny miserable dickhead." Renjun deadpanned and Jaemin let out a loud laugh.

"Fuckers, ALRIGHT! Meet me in 30, and i'll be counting so just know if you're not there at the right time precisely I'm sending you _both_ up to God. Got it?" Donghyuck let out a scowl as he watched his two best friends retreat into their building. He sighed, turning towards his and walked in. _This is good,_ he thought, _i'll need to make new friends anyways, this is just a head start for me._ He smiled gently as he entered the elevator, pressing the 3rd floor button. He had just hoped that his roommate was two things; nice and tolerable, someone who was easy to live with and who Donghyuck would be able to be friendly with. As soon as he heard the ping of the elevator, his heart started to beat viciously within the cage which was his chest. He pulled his cart containing the first of his boxes through the hallway, trying his best to dodge other students, parents, siblings walking down it. As soon as he reached the closed door with the black numbers '27' plastered to it, the blood that was previously pushing through his chest made itself known all of a sudden in Donghyucks head, and he felt light. He breathed in a few times before pulling the most charming smile he could muster onto his face, and pushed through the door. 

He had assumed his roommate was already starting to settle in as he could hear boxes being shuffled around from the outside of the door, so when he pushed into his room, his voice was almost instant.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm-" The words died in his throat before even making it into the air.

He looked in shock at the person stood before him. The boy was taller than him, maybe by around a few centimetres. His build was _impressive,_ muscles stretching out the fabric on his black tshirt not too much and not too little, and thights being gripped slightly by a pair of grey jogging pants. His cheekbones poked out on either side of his face, curving in sharply, and his messy jet black hair lay unstyled on top of his head, slightly fanning over his eyes of which stared through Donghyuck like lasers. He stood there gawking like a bird before he was brought back to his senses.

Mark Lee was stood in the middle of his dorm room, staring right at Donghyuck with an unreadable expression. 

And why the _fuck_ was he so attractive?

"Hyuck? Oh my god-"

"It's Donghyuck to you. Only my friends can call me Hyuck." he replied icily as he glared at the boy stood in front of him. He focused in on his black mop of hair, hoping that if he stared long enough, he'd be able to make Marks head explode, just like he tried to do the last time he saw the older face to face. 

Donghyuck internally groaned, wondering why he was so unlucky and what he had done to deserve this. Was it the stealing 20 bucks from Jaemin? Or was it accidentally ruining one of Renjuns favourite shirts and not telling him? Whatever it was, he silently promised that he'd fix it all and come clean about everything if only he could just wake up from whatever nightmare he was currently in. He looked at his cart of boxes with a somewhat pissed off and dejected look before bending down to grab one and bring it into the room. 

"Oh, let me help you-"

"Don't." Was all that Donghyuck replied with. He wasn't sure as to why Mark was trying to be all kind and helpful, but he sure as hell wasn't going to find out, nor was he going to accept help from him. Donghyuck could feel eyes on him as he moved his stuff through the room. Usually, Donghyuck would playfully flirt and become super friendly, however the eyes that were burning into the back of his head were Marks, and he didn't enjoy it at all. 

"Do you eyes have anywhere _else_ to look?" Donghyuck hissed. He turned back to face an unamused looking Mark, just like the day of the fight.

"Just as much of an ass as I remember you being." Mark deadpanned while returning to sorting through his items.

"Maybe if I keep it up, you'll move dorms without letting me know about it. Sound familiar?"

"Fuck you." Was all that Mark replied with.

"Ohhh I bet you want to." Donghyuck mentally cursed himself for saying that out loud. Mark had grown up well, and it was playing mind tricks on him. Asshole ex best friend who's a complete dick to you but just so happens to be ridiculously hot as your roommate for god knows how long. Great! Before Mark could even come up with any sort of reply, loud voices could be heard in the hallway before both Renjun and Jaemin appeared in the door frame of Donghyucks new room.

"What the fuck Hyuck, had I known THIS could have been my room, I would have roomed with you instead." Jaemin let out, earning a smack on the back of the head from Renjun. Donghyuck just looked at them both while pointing his tongue out at them and scrunching his face. 

"We also made it in-" Renjun pauses, taking his phone out to check the time, "27 minutes! So there won't be anyone being sent up to God tonight!" The oldest of the three beamed.

"That's what you think." Donghyuck murmured loud enough for Mark to hear, earning the tiniest bit of a scowl from the older. 

Jaemin looked around Donghyucks room before his eyes landed on the boy staring at the 2 new faces that had entered his shared room.

"Oh my god, Hyuck you didn't tell me your roommate was already here! I'm so sorry, we just ignored you! Hi, my names Jaemin." The pink haired boy beamed a heart fluttering smile towards Mark, who rubbed the nape of his neck before Renjun also spoke up,

"Shit! That was totally rude of us bro, sorry! I'm Renjun." he smiled. 

"Ah it's ok," Mark said dumbfounded, "I'm Mark, Mark Lee." It didn't go unnoticed by Mark how both the boys faces dropped in an instant before looking at Donghyuck with worried eyes and he couldn't help the pang of pain he felt travel through his heart, stemming towards his arms as it vibrated out through his body. Donghyuck was the one to break the silence. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, ok! You've seen me! Go back to sorting out your dorm room, i'll come to you guys later." he said while letting out a weak smile. He had told Renjun and Jaemin about Mark accidentally after they had gotten drunk for the first time together. Donghyuck had met both of the boys after the whole Mark ordeal at 16, and so when they sat there listening to a drunk Donghyuck spew out how hurt he was that his best friend had left him at after a fight at the age of 18, they wanted to make sure that their connection with him was as strong as it could be. And it worked, they were all very similar in a lot of ways and they slot together well as friends. Donghyuck _knew_ that the bond he had with both Jaemin and Renjun was special. So, if he was being honest, he felt very touched by how worried both of his best friends looked. He mouthed a silent _Go, it's ok_ to both of them before he was shoving them out the door again. 

As soon as Donghyuck turned back around, the softness that had appeared on his face for his friends was quickly erased as he didn't spare a look at Mark. 

"Listen," Mark started, "are you going to keep being a brat or are you going to talk?" he said sternly.

"Brat?" Donghyuck questioned, eyebrows raising while still facing away from the older, "Quite rich coming from you, don't you think?" 

Mark sighed and closed his eyes for a momentary second, only to open them to Donghyuck looking straight at him with the beginnings of a smirk on his mouth. He rolled his eyes to continue unboxing his clothes on the other side of the room.

_Right then,_ Mark thought, _lets see how long this lasts, because two can play at that game._


	2. Chapter 2

It was freshers week. 

Donghyucks first week at university had gone by pretty smoothly to his surprise, after he had run to Jaemin and Renjuns dorm to complain about how he's _living with the devil incarnated, guys! If I dropped out, would you help cover for me if my parents ask?_ he ranted, to which Renjun replied with _just say the word and i'll take him out. Personally._ They had all giggled and hung out for the rest of that evening, and Donghyuck thought to himself that he was very lucky that he had ended up with genuine best friends at the end. 

His classes had also brought him contentment. He had already made a few friends on his English course. A guy named Chenle; a bit short and kind of loud, but funny to talk to nonetheless. A tall and very pretty guy called Sicheng; Donghyucks jaw had dropped the first time he saw the ethereal male walk through the doors of the lecturing hall, and the younger had wondered _why_ he was walking into a room to take an English class rather than searching for a job as a model. Then there was Xiaojun; a handsom guy with sharp facial features. Donghyuck could tell that the other was competitive with the way he always found himself shooting into a discussion to get a point across, but it was fun. 

As far as Donghyuck knew, his two best friends had also made some new friends throughout the week too, and the tall male felt giddy with excitement over the thought of meeting new people. Jaemin had already supposedly found a new 'boy crush', a dance major named Lee Jeno that Jaemin had apparently went to take photos of for his very first assignment. Donghyuck had also ran into Renjun with an enormous guy named Lucas while he was making his way to one of his morning lectures. _Just call me Xuxi_ he had said with a warm smile which had taken Donghyck by surprise. He wasn't sure what his best friend was doing, but he was very sure that the pairs relationship wouldn't stay as just 'friendly buddies from the same course' for long. 

To add to the bliss of his start at university, he had barely seen Mark through the whole week, not even in their shared dorm room. It had consisted of 4 rooms; 2 bedrooms that were both occupied by either male, a small bathroom, equipped with enough space to fit on a whole bathtub, toilet, sink and a large counter to which both boys could take their own respective side to, and one shared area, like a living room, that had a tiny open kitchen attached to the edge of it. The few times that the boys had seen each other were short, snarky interactions, with Mark rolling his eyes at the younger while Donghyuck payed no attention to the older. Their common space, housing a couch, coffee table, TV (all provided for the already) and a few small decorations had barely been used by either male. Donghyuck was glad.

\---

With freshers week came a lot of parties. The whole of the first week had been full of gossip about parties that were going on around campus, and the trio of best friends had already been invited to a handful of them. They had decided that, since they were being held relatively close to each other and that there was no doubt that others would be doing the same, they could hop from party to party throughout the night. They were all being held on the Saturday and so Jaemin had suggested that Donghyuck come over to his and Renjuns room to get ready with them. He had arrived in front of their door at half 3 in the afternoon with a backpack on his shoulder, containing a few items of clothing, some accessories and an eyeshadow palette. 

"Well what's the look we want to go for today, whores." Jaemin boomed through the tiny enclosed space, exiting his own private bedroom. 

Donghyuck spoke up, "Let's go for fiercely sexy. I'm planning to take far too many shots and let loose." 

Renjun grimaced as he watched both the boys in front of him giggle together as they jumped up in down, already drunk on excitement about the night coming up.

"You're both going to make me babysit you, _again?_ " he said mockingly. Unlike his two best friends, Renjun wasn't that fond of getting drunk to the point of blacking out, and so he was normally the one dragging their loopy bodies back home after a long night out.

"Not me!" Jaemin chimed in, "I'm on a mission tonight. I'll only get a bit tipsy."

"Let me guess, the dancer?"

"Ding ding ding!" The same smile that Jaemin had showcased in his car the week before reappeared again, but wider this time, "and for your information, his name is Jeno."

Renjun rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting ready and downing only a few pre-drinks before heading out. It was only when Donghyuck started rummaging through the mess that they had made in Jaemins room did he realise that he had left his phone back in his own dorm. With a sharp sigh, he heads out to meet his two best friends waiting for him at the front door.

"Found it?" Renjun asked.

"No, I think I left it in my room. I'll need to quickly go get it, so you two just wait outside for 5 minues, ok?"

By the time the cool air from outside hit them in the face, it was already 7:30pm. It was evident that parties had already started, distant music booming through the campus as students left the comfort of their homes, dressed up and ready to go out. Donghyuck eyed his building block before turning back to face the two boys stood in front of him.

"5 minutes, ok." He smiled weakly at them before jogging through the front doors swiftly. 

By the time he had gotten into the elevator, the one thing on his mind was Mark. Donghyuck thought to himself that the older would no doubt also be going to a party tonight. Throughout his first week, he'd realised that Mark had surprisingly turned into one of the popular and most sought out guys on campus, by _everyone,_ but Donghyuck liked to think that the term _fuckboy_ suited his attitude a lot more. He was hoping that Mark had already left their shared dorm room and that he would be lucky enough to yet again go through another day without having to deal with the older. The elevator pinged, and the doors opened, signalling that Donghyuck had arrived on the 3rd floor, and with that, he walked down the corridor and entered his room.

\---

Mark checked his outfit in the full-length mirror placed in the corner of his room. He was wearing a plain black tshirt that was tucked into black ripped skinny jeans. Both curved nicely around his built figure, and the denim jacket he wore hung loosely on his frame. It was littered with rips and small patches that he had ironed on a few months back. Silver rings hugged the expanse of his fingers and a few small chains hung off his neck, swinging hectically as he ducked down to grab his black docs off the ground and walking out of his room. His hair still lay messy on top of his head, however appeared more put together than it usually did. Mark had decided that piercings would tie his whole look together, and so he retreated back into his room to decorate his ears with small silver ornaments, including a small hooped earring.

He was stood in the middle of the living room, looking around to jog his brain as to if he had forgotten something when he heard the fumbling of keys outside the door, followed by the door unlocking and opening. Mark froze. He felt like he couldn't move, watching who had just come through the door with an intense gaze.

An emerald green shirt was hanging loosely off of Donghyucks frame, the first few buttons being left undone to expose some of his chest, the colour complimenting his skin tone perfectly. It was tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans, that hugged his thick thighs and round ass and Mark felt like he would explode. The younger was also dipped head to toe in silver accessories, a singular necklace rocking lazily by his neck and 3 thick rings holding onto his long fingers. His hair was parted in the middle slightly, giving the older access to see Donghyucks forehead, and when he caught a glimpse of the dark, sparkly eyeshadow smeared onto the youngers eyelids he felt something inside him heat up. The way that his skin glistened in the crappy lighting of their apartment didn't go unnoticed by Mark either, and he had figured that Donghyuck had used some sort of body glitter. 

His mouth was dry.

Donghyuck quickly scurried into his room, disappearing into the darkness before appearing half a minute later, phone in hand. He turned to look at Mark, who was standing in front of him, and he froze under his gaze. 

_God,_ Donghyuck had thought, _you're so fucking hot it's painful._

Donghyuck tomorrow morning would blame it on the alcohol he's already consumed. He'd blame it on the fact that he's _technically_ under an influence right now. So when he grins with a hooded gaze and opens his mouth to comment, he tells himself that he'll deal with the consequences in the morning.

"Jeez, Mark Lee, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look like you want to fuck me." 

Mark is knocked out of his trance before taking in what the younger had said, and smirked. 

"And what if you're right?" He takes a stride forward. 

Donghyucks smirk falters a bit, before regaining his confidence.

"You're acting as if I'd _let_ you fuck me." 

Mark takes a few more strides before he's right in front of Donghyuck, looking at him right in the eyes.

"But you would," Mark whispers, snaking his arms around the youngers waist, pulling him flush against his chest. He moves his way to Donghyucks ear before whispering again, "you'd let me have my way with you. Wouldn't you, baby?" 

Donghyuck shivers. _This_ was a side of Mark that he didn't know the older had. He didn't know whether he was turned on, confused, afraid or all three. 

He pushes his hands on Marks chest, breaking them apart before snorting a quick _Yeah, right_ before walking out the door of their dorm, leaving Mark standing alone. 

But he didn't mind, because even though it was already pitch black outside, and the harsh yellow lights of their room didn't do a good job of lighting the area up, he still managed to catch how the tips of Donghyucks ears dusted a red hue onto themselves and how his breathing had hitched when his hands were on him. _This'll be interesting._

_\---_

Donghyuck cursed at himself for even saying anything. He rushed out of his building to join his two best friends who were waiting patiently for him.

"Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" 

"He always looks like that." Jaemin teased, which earnt him a middle finger from Donghyuck. He checked his phone to see the time was 7:40. _I was only gone for 5 minutes? It felt like 20..._ He brushed it off, hoping that Mark would somehow erase that moment from his memory over the course of the night. His eyes dragged back up to face his best friends, and he grinned, wrapping both his arms around them and locking their heads in his armpits,

"Let's get wasted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! lmk what you think so far :) also- kudos are appreciated as it lets me know if people like reading this!


End file.
